sl_medieval_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
SLTA "Cry the Tournament" Intersim Joust
The Second Life Tournament Association's Cry the Tournament Intersim Joust is a joust that travels from one realm to the next on the virtual grid of Second Life. It is the longest running travelling joust in Second Life going on 4 years strong. The joust is hosted at a realm and run by the SLTA. Often the joust includes awards such as "Best of Helm" and allows the opportunity for jousters to line up and present themselves before the hosting realm. Afterwards, there is often a post-joust dance. The tournament is being succeeded by the "Cry the Tournament" Medieval Games Tournament as of Jan. 9, 2015 which is a joint effort by SLTA and the Medieval Games Fellowship to reintroduce other medieval sports in addition to jousting such as archery, and melee combat, to name a few, while the event itself retains much of the Intersim's structure and uniqueness. Rules OFFICIATING ---- 1) The SLTA official shall provide guidelines to the participants on where to assemble, the rules, any announcements and procedures to follow. 2) The Official will call attention to enter the Tournament Board. 3) "JOIN" the tournament when the official announces board is "OPEN". After all have entered, the official will “CLOSE” the board and no further entrants will be allowed. 4) Once the matches are “SEEDED”. All participants should remain in the viewing stands until their name is called to make ready or approach the list. 5) All jousters attending a professional tournament are expected have pre-tested their equipment, have the skills to compete, remain respectful of others and maintain chivalrous behavior. 6) The Tournament Official has final say on decisions regarding a match. Please respect the rules of the joust you have chosen to attend. Arguing with jouster, other spectators or an official in Local chat during a joust is disruptive to all, and can lead to disqualification or ejection. Protests should be filed in IM or NC with an SLTA official for review. Past rulings stand, but each protest will be followed up on. LANCE & LIST ---- 1) Approved lances: KISH, KK, MD (Medieval Designs), or TAS. No modified lances allowed. 2) Blunt Tip Only (TAS/Kish) 3) It is recommended the TAS lance setting not exceed position 6 on the HUD, which is close to the current maximum left width for KISH, KK and MD lances. Wider settings are permissible by mutual agreement of opponents facing each other in a match. Please IM your opponent before the match to request this option and convey your mutual agreement to the official. 4) The list of the hosting Realm may vary in lane width, length and scripts which judge fouls or sharp (harsh) turns. Official may judge may also rule on fouls in lists without scripting. 5) Red lines on list lanes are used by the official as a visual guideline for judging lance settings too wide or horse turns too sharp to be allowed (35 degrees). 6) Sharp turns resulting in a hit to the “back” of the avie will forfeit a point unless a jouster intentionally exposes their backside to the other jouster. The official will issue warnings on sharp turns in IM and continuance may lead to forfeiture of the match. 7) Lists that call fouls in local chat will be used to determine the legitimacy of each hit. Some lists can call a foul occurring before or after the hit. If a list does not have this feature, a foul will apply to the entire run, regardless of where the fouls occurs. 8) Operation of various lists will be provided by the Host or added at the bottom of these rules. MATCH ---- 1) When contestant's name is announced for a match, exit the viewing stands and ready Horse, Lance HUD, and Lance in the 'make ready' areas provided. 2) Do not approach the list until instructed to do so by the Official. 3) Each player will be given 2 minutes to activate the list (countdown) from the time they are instructed to approach the list. 4) In the event of a crash, each player will have an additional 3 minutes to return before being disqualified. (Total of 5 minutes). 5) Do not enter the list (activate countdown) until ready to joust. An uncontested hit resulting from ‘equipment failure’ or late starts will be allowed or denied at the discretion of the Official. 6) The match will be decided by the first to score 3 hits on their opponent, or the leader after 10 runs. 7) In the event of a tie after 10 runs, sudden death (first person to score an uncontested single hit) shall win the match. 8) The winners of each match will move up in standings on the bracket board. 9) The final match will be decided by the first to score 5 hits on their opponent, or the leader after 10 runs. In the event of a tie after 10 runs, sudden death (first person to score an uncontested single hit) shall decide the champion. 10) In the event jousters appear to evenly matched to score a winning point in sudden death, the Official will have the option to force a decision by a tie breaker after excessive run. See 'Tie Breaker' below. 11) Official may halt or hold tournament at any point to evaluate or review, without penalty of time being levied against contestants. 12) The Official may hold a match, and proceed to another within the same bracket level. MOUNTS ---- 1) Horses only, no fantasy mounts. Horses must have visually realistic proportions.* 2) Do not rezzing horse until your match is called. 3) Horse hooves must be visible at ground level. Avie must be realistically mounted on horse. 4) No speed boosts or race modes allowed. CONTESTANTS ---- 1) Bipedal humanoid proportioned avies of any race are permitted (human, elve, dragon, lycan or furry for example). 6' height or taller is recommended, but avies taller than 5’ are permitted. No jousting provisions are made for avies smaller than 5' (Tinies for example). 2) Remove huds, radars, meters, AO's, weapons and any unnecessary scripted items to reduce lag. 3) Abide by the ’Tournament Oath’. (See below) SPECTATORS ---- 1) Remove huds, radars, meters, AO's, weapons and any unnecessary scripted items to reduce lag. 2) If involved with role-playing this event, please maintain proper decorum and respect for all. AWARDS ---- 1) Intersim jousts will include a linden prize to the 'purse' to be distributed among the winning jousters. The amount is voluntary. Charity jousts will donate all contributions to Charity. 2) The 'purse' will be open for additional voluntary contributions from participants and spectators. 3) Intersim joust hosts will have the option to award a best 'Display of Helms' trophy following the presentation of jousters according to any criteria of their choosing. 4) Tournament Plaques will be awarded for 1st, 2nd, 3rd place will be awarded by the Joust Official at the end of the joust. 5) Winners will assemble at the winners podium for the taking of picture momentos. 6) Sponsors may at times offer additional awards to jousters. TIE BREAKERS ---- 1) At the Officials discretion, the list will be altered to increase chances of scoring or fouling in sudden death rounds to decide a tie. a) Fouls may be activated or deactivated. b) Lanes may be widened or narrowed. 2) If the list cannot be alternated, a ‘Saracen (target) run’ may be used to decide winner by highest points after a single run. a) Current or Demo version MD or KK lance IS required to activate 'Saracen' target. KK demo lances will be available at the Intersim Tournament. b) Other matches shall proceed when possible, while participants make ready for tie breaker round. c) When tie breaking round is called, one test run of the Saracen is permitted by each participant. * Exceptions to be made for some specialty festival jousts using custom made mounts (i.e. turkeys, reindeer, dragons.) ELIMINATION BOUTS ---- 1) Joining the Board is on a first come, first serve basis. Once the Board is open, 16 jousters can join* a) The joust will be closed to anyone who arrives late, after 16 jousters have joined. b) Anyone is free to give up their spot to a late arriving jouster, but if not, the board remains as is. c) Spots for any jousters who leave the board prior to seeding will be filled by any available jouster. d) If more then one jouster is vying for the spot, a preliminary run off shall decide placement. * This process is subject to change depending on the capacity of the tournament board used. TOURNAMENT OATH ---- In the name of all the competitors, I promise that we shall take part in this tournament, respecting and abiding by the rules which govern them, committing ourselves in the true spirit of competition, for the glory of the tournament and the honor of whom we serve. And in the name of all officials, I promise to officiate this tournament with complete impartiality, respecting and abiding by the rules which govern them in the true spirit of competition. LIST USAGE USING THE 'TAS' LIST ---- This is for the most recent update of the TAS list used at various tournament grounds. 1) Ride your mount in your list lane until stopped by a gate. (Gates can be invisible or visible depending on setup) 2) As each rider touches the gate, a small flag (red or blue depending on your lane) appears on the crossbars over the middle of the list. Additionally the list shouts: a. "Herald: (your SLname) throws down the gauntlet!" b. "Herald: (your opponents SLname) throws down the gauntlet!" 3) If a jouster backs away from the list before countdown begins, the list will shout "(your SLname) is having second thoughts" 4) Once both riders remain in contact with the list gates, the following countdown begins: a. "Herald: Aim Thy Lance!" b. "Herald: <--- Steady Thy Horses!" c. "Herald: <-- Prepare To Charge!" d. "Herald: <- JOUST!" 5) At the beginning of each new pass, the list will shout "Herald shouts: COMPETITORS ARE READY, PASS NUMBER: X" FOULS - Fouls can be activated or deactivated individually depending on setup. Fouls can be set for Harsh Turns, the Center Rail or the Outer fences; either individually or in combination. A foul makes your hit invalid in the run the foul occurs. ---- 1) Harsh turns (above 35° to the list). a. "Judge shouts: FOUL: (your SLname) SWERVED!" 2) Collision against the center rail a. "(Judge shouts: FOUL: your SLname) RAN INTO THE CENTER RAIL" 3) Collision against the outside fence. a. "Judge shouts: FOUL: (your SLname) RAN INTO THE OUTER FENCE" USING THE 'STAR' LIST ---- This is for the most recent update of the STAR list used at various tournament grounds. ANNOUNCING - Matches are announced in Local Chat. a. "Tournament Board shouts: (SLname) APPROACH THE LIST" b. "Tournament Board shouts: (SLname) PREPARE FOR NEXT MATCH" MATCHES - The List automates most of the functions of the match, tracking matches, passes, hits. 1) Ride your mount in your list lane until stopped by a gate. (Gates can be invisible or visible depending on setup) 2) As each rider touches the gate, a small flag (red or blue depending on your lane) appears around a torch on the left and right sides midpoint on the list. Additionally the list shouts: a. "List shouts: (SLname) READY" 3) If a jouster backs away from the list before countdown begins, the list will shout: a. "(SLname) Has left the gate.." 4) Once both riders remain in contact with the list gates, the following countdown begins: a. "List shouts: Countdown starting..." b. "List shouts: Open in 5" c. "List shouts: Open in 4" d. "List shouts: Open in 3 e. "List shouts: Open in 2 f. "List shouts: Open in 1 g. "List shouts: JOUST!" 5) At the beginning of each new pass, the list will shout: a. "Herald shouts: COMPETITORS ARE READY, PASS NUMBER: X" 6) A "HOLD" Sign will appear over the torches on the left and right side if the official wishes to hold the match for any reason. HITS - Are announced and tracked in Local Chat" a. "(SLname) jousting lance shouts: (SLname) has been hit for the 1st time!" b. "List shouts: (SLname) HAS SCORED A HIT" c. "List shouts: END OF PASS 1 (SLname) 1 (SLname) 1" FOULS - Fouls can be activated or deactivated individually depending on settup. Fouls can be set for the Center Rail or the Outer fences; either individually or in combination. A foul can also be set to detect a foul before or after a hit. A foul called against you in local chat makes your hit invalid in the run the foul occurs. ---- 1) Collision against the center rail. a. "List shouts: FOUL: (SLname) COLLIDED WITH CENTER RAIL" 2) Collision against the outside fence. a. "L shouts: FOUL: (SLname) COLLIDED WITH OUTER RAIL" USING THE 'MD' (Medieval Designs) LIST ---- The list used at these tournament grounds is by Medieval Designs (MD). A simple ‘Herald’ activates a countdown when both jousters are in position. To operate: 1) Make sure torches are flame “On” (touch torch center). This activates the list. 2) Move your horse so the front hoofs are near/on the small ‘bump’ at the beginning of your lane. 3) A pressure plate underneath will announce correct position in local chat: a. “Sir (your SLname) is at the list.” b. “Sir (your SLname) is no longer at the list.” 4) Move your horse backwards and forwards until you are in correct position ‘at the list’. 5) When both jousters are ‘at the list’ the countdown is activated in the following sequence: a. The herald: Get ready! b. The herald: 5...4...3...2...1... c. The herald: Go! (JOUST) USING THE 'KK' (Kalli Knoller) LIST ---- USAGE 1) Place yourself behind the starting mark (black stripe) at your end of the list. 2) Say "rdy" in open chat when you are ready to joust. 3) The herald fanfar begins the following sequence as soon as both jousters have said "rdy": a. "Ready left" and "Ready right" b. "The herald plays the starting signal!" c. "JOUST!!!" 4) Don't ride forward into the list before it shouts "JOUST!!!" FOULS - makes a hit invalid in the run it occurs: 1) Collision against the CENTER rail or OUTSIDE fences. a. "(your SLname) has collided heavily with the list causing loss of hit!!" 1) Harsh turns (above 20° to the list). a. "(your SLname) has turned too harsh!!!" 2) Alerts you of rubbing the side of the list, as a warning that moving closer would lead to a foul. a. "(Your SLname) rubs the list." *** v/ 1.2 Compiled by Forester Lowenhart, Double Dragon Academy / Intersim Joust Board Administration. Contact for additional questions. Alterations made by Nyza Stillwater, 11/25/2014